Until I meet you again
by Nai Hyuku
Summary: A short meeting of the firefly pairing after having seen Leo dying in the war. Even if Jason had missed his best friend he won't ever forgive him for having stolen his feelings for so long and the latino has something to say to him his teasing smirk is hiding. "Leo inclined over gladius making a thin cut over his neck and pressed an innocent kiss on his lips."


Until I met you again

Jason stood in the middle of the empty street with his sword covered in blood, probably from the three people that were on the ground, dead. They looked like if they weren't going to get up, but Jason knew the fight hadn't finish. His hided enemy was a little loud the sweet and quick jingling made Jason knew he or she couldn't just sit around doing nothing than spying.

Standing there alone he just thought about his major problem.

 _-He missed Leo more than anyone.-_

Leo had sent him a letter once at camp, saying he achieved getting Calypso out of that island and that they were doing well. He specified he'd only had contacted him and Leo prohibited him to Iris message him, he also forbidden that to his six demigods friends, at the end, he said he would miss him and beauty queen, finally throwing them out of his life. Jason didn't want to believe it; he had remained with the desire of getting more letters from his best friend telling him how he was doing or something else, but Leo only stayed silent.

Back to the reality, he had waited there after a while and decided that apparently no one was going to show out. Jason thought about his problem at hand and began running between the high buildings with his sword in hand, he knew well he was being followed by someone and like a good roman he needed to confront it.

" _I need to turn and fight. But I'm not so roman anymore."_ Thought sheathing his sword but always ready defend when necessary.

Jason got out of the city streets just to watch a more suburban place; he located an empty school, and thought it'd be a good place to fight there and jumped the bard innocently being followed far away behind him. When he entered the unlocked building, he suddenly started to run though the hallways making his follower get confused and lose trace of him.

Jason, who already knew the building, got back on a different way. He almost got lose and lose his enemy, but trusting his senses he walked to a different direction and could hear the jingling in the hallway that was horizontal of where he was. He followed the sound finally watching the back of his follower; the small brunette was playing with something inside his tool belt while walking, he seemed relax and didn't have a weapon with him, really confident.

Jason hurried and smashed him to the wall locking his way out and putting the back of his sword on his neck. Jason managed to examine his victim with a steely sight; brown crazy curls where short that looked like if they were dancing every time he moved his head like if they were expressing his happiness, his cinnamon skin was strangely well cared and he wasn't wearing his normal mechanic dirty clothing, now wearing city clothes, the only thing that was with him his tool belt was.

Jason admitted the brunette that looked _almost_ normal and just a little handsometo him or rather _cute,_ but there was just one problem that made this goal fail. Jason watched him directly at his eyes; Leo looked back at him with a teasing smile and a maniacal sight. He chuckled; Jason could read Leo's sight too well. It made him feel Leo had become cool _,_ but he wouldn't tell him that, and neither the cute part.

There had been almost a year since he had watched him die in the war with Gaea, that Jason thought his life was almost more important than winning the war. At least it was like the same prize inside Jason seeing his best friend again and alive.

-I thought I should kill you like the good roman I am. -Jason said glaring at Leo directly to his eyes. -But then I remembered I'm not so roman anymore.

Leo oppressed a smirk and tried to look innocently at him, only obtaining a sarcasm expression. -What, you've finally been sucked out? I'm sure you were rather happy at camp, Jace.

Jason frowned imitating his smirk and exchanging the back of his sword for being pressing the blade to Leo's nude skin. -You know it's mostly your fault, Valdez.

Valdez. Jason called Leo by his last name when he was angry, but he knew Jason was only playing, not able to do any harm to him. Leo just continued smirking naturally at the though. -So, will I be pardoned by you, my sir?

Jason was going say won't ever forgive him for having stolen his feelings for so long, but in that moment Leo did something not expected. He inclined over _gladius_ making a thin cut over his neck, Jason ceded unconsciously and Leo took the opportunity to press an innocent kiss on his lips petrifying the blonde.

-I just wanted to tell you I have been in love with you since long ago. -Leo said with eyes full of sadness. He laughed quietly softly pushing _gladius_ away and walking though the hall back at the exit, stopping when he was about going to get downstairs. He looked back at Jason.

-Just… don't follow me, Jay. -Leo said with a blush and a sad smirk, and Jason wondered surprised how he could do that, with many expressions same time, one of them false, but he remembered it was how he protected himself, feigning.

Jason stayed looking quietly when he talked. Leo was more nervous when Jason was so serious and calm about it.

-Well, I can't also believe I'm with you right now. It's like a dream. -Jason said also thinking that it shouldn't be an opportunity only to say good bye.

Both boys couldn't believe his words; Leo himself couldn't and thought about how of a coward he was. -Not this time, Jace, I did what I wanted to before I run away again.

-You don't have the right to say that, after _you_ followed meall this time and proved my power. -Jason said sharp. -I will follow you.

-You can't stop me; this is my specialty after all. -Leo couldn't look Jason at the eye anymore, his decision was made.

-You're throwing us out of your life! -Jason exclaimed.

It wasn't normal of him, but he was in a desperate situation. And not in a desperate situation like he had been always been where he just needed a little strategic to fight and win, he was in a social situation. And Leo was the worst with sociality, so words wouldn't make any effect on the latino. Maybe he should make Leo give up by physical force, but he wouldn't also be able to do that. In that moment everything was useless.

-It'll be until next time, Jace. -Leo told him and Jason frowned. –Don't look at me like that, I'm giving us an opportunity, you're just giving me hope this could actually work.

-Next time I'm not going to be so soft on you. -Jason said. -So be prepared.

Leo managed to smile before leaving. Slowly, Jason walked to the opened window and sited on the frame.

Seeing a figure leaving the building, Jason though _"I think I know him"_ with sarcasm. Jason watched Leo jumping the bard and running to the distance. Beyond any debut, Leo was running to the sunset, but probably the sun was his friend too.

He looked at how Leo disappeared between the building with incredible velocity and Jason wondered if he made a machine to help him with that or if he was the most cute and awesome demigod in the world, all in one boy.

Jason looked at the sky nostalgic and closed his eyes. -Father, I think I have fallen for my best friend again.

I know I shouldn't be doing this and I should be working on other things, but I want to make one shots, and I'm happy I was able to do a little quickly fic like this. It had nostalgic air, it's not my favorite but it's comfortable. Well, well, I should stop.

Byebye!


End file.
